levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Libirachi Imperial Army
The Libirachi Imperial Army The Libirachi Imperial Army is the backbone of the Libirachi Empires international invasion force. It's consists of approximately 39 million men and women who have devoted their lives to the Empire. The Army is split into five main groups: * The Imperial Occupation Leigion * The Imperial Sky Core * The Imperial Naval Leigion * The First Leigion * The Imperial Special Forces Commandos The Imperial Occupation Leigion The Imperial Occupation Leigion consists of 10,000,000 men, split into 100 divisions, each constituting of 100,000 men. The Imperial Occupation Legion, or IOL, is the foremost attack legion within the Imperial Army. This legion is tasked with bringing oposing countrys into the fold of the mighty Libirachi Empire. The Imperial Occupation Leigion roster consists of: * 40,000 Xiaolong XL2060s (capacity: 4) * 40,000 SFQ2040s (capacity: 4) * 70,000 FV721 Fox armoured vehicles (capacity:3) * 30,000 FV 510 Warriors (capacity: 10) There are also several special divisions with task specific machines. Each soldier is asigned their own M4 Carbine. The Imperial Sky Core The Imperial Sky Core consists of 10,00,000 trained fighter pilots who are are spread across 100 flight divisions, each constituting of 100,000 men. The Sky Core is tasked with protecting The Libirachi Empire from outside forces, whilst helping to invade the opposition. The Sky Core rosterconsists of: •400,000,000 Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptors •10,000,000CH-47 Chinooks(capacity: 55) •10,000,000Sukhoi Su-57 In addition to this, there is a specialist division of paratroopers with dropships and specialist equipment. Each soldier is asinged their own T16 pistol which can operate under high pressure, making ideal for airborne operations. The Imperial Naval Leigion The Imperial Naval Leigion consists of 7,000,000 men and women, spread amongst 100 divisions, each constituting of 70,000 men. The Naval Leigion is tasked with protecting imperial trade ships and assisting the IOL gain land for the Libirachi Empire. The Naval Leigion roster consists of: * •7 Wasp Class Amphibious assault crafts and associated assault crafts (capacity: 2,757, including soldiers and officers) * -INL: Royal * -INL: Pacifican Peace * -INL: Victory of the Seas * -INL: President Zuma * -INL: Lady of Grace * -INL: Golliath * -INL: President Eternal * •4 Queen Elizabeth class Aircraft carriers and associated aircraft (capacity: 1,600, including soldiers and personnel) * -INL: Majestic Waves * -INL: Supremacy * -INL: Executor * -INL: Devastater * •40,000 AAVP7A1 RAM/RSs (capacity: 24) The First Leigion The First Leigion consists of 5 10,000,000 men and women spread amongst 2,000 divisions, each constituting of 5,000 men. The First Legion is the main protector of the Libirachi Empire and it's peoples. It specialises in defence and all members are fully trained in usage of Leveller standard weapons.The First Leigion roster consists of: * •40,000 Xiaolong XL2060s (capacity: 4) * •40,000SFQ2040s (capacity: 4) * •70,000 FV721 Fox armoured vehicles (capacity:3) * •30,000 FV 510 Warriors (capacity: 10) There are also several special divisions with task specific machines. Each soldier is asigned their own M4 Carbine The Imperial Special Forces Commandos There are also 2,780,000 Special Forces Commandos, who are selected from both the IOL and the First Leigion. These men are at the peak of their game, allowing for tactical advantage on the battlefield. The SFC command the INL: Executor to great effect and have unrestricted access to weponary from all armed forces The Imperial Expansions China The first major battle that the Libirachi Imperial Army fought was the invasion of China. Despite being majorly outnumbered, the army made significant land gains thanks to a combination of technological superiority, traitors within the Chinese ranks and the mess that was the attempted communist takeover of the 1960s. Once the government was rounded up and shot, the Libirachi Empire had become the largest country in Asia, inheriting millions of citizens. Korea (North and South) Following the Korean war, the two countries separated, with a tyrannical dictator in the north and a peaceful democracy in the south. The Imperial Naval Leigion decided to invade South Korea, quickly overruning the unequiped government. This allowed the IOL to conduct a two sided assault, with soldiers coming from both South Korea and China. The North Korean government soon fell, but with it, the Libirachi Empire acquired a nuclear arsenal. Ranjor In 1946, the Libirachi Empire annexed Ranjor, a peaceful democracy with no military. Under the rule of Jacob Zuma Sr, Ranjor was continually oppressed until in the 1980s when it joined a series of countries in leaving the Empire. In 2019, following the rise of the new president, Ranjor was once more incorporated into the empire, this time peacefully. India Following the assassination of Jacob Zuma Jr, imperial scientists tracked the assassin back to India where the government let him take refuge. This angered the president, who ordered an attack. Within hours of the call to arms, India had surrendered, not willing to take heavy casualties. The "Stan" countrys In Late April to early May 2019, the Libirachi Empire was on a quest to expand into the west, absorbing the former Soviet States of Afghanistan, Pakistan, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, and Uzbekistan. Once more, most of these battles occurred without major losses and ended with an unconditional surrender. Iran See The Invasion of Iran After tensions in the "Stan" countrys of Asia, The Libirachi Empire launched a bloody an miscalculated assault on Iran, killing millions in the process. After the war was over, the provance of Ranjor declared itself independent, having suffered from the nuclear warfare. Category:The Libirachi Empire Category:Organisations